Conventional LCD module inspection equipments examine whether an error exists in each TFT pixel through a method proposed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1999-017650, entitled “THIN FILM TRANSISTOR ARRAY TESTER”, or through a method in which an electron beam (E-beam) is radiated onto an array of each pixel of a TFT to confirm current passing normally through the pixel. However, the spatial installation of the conventional LCD inspection systems is restricted due to the relatively large size of the E-beam emission devices. Hence a large number of E-beam emission devices cannot be assembled in one inspection system resulting in disadvantages as for example the necessity of movable structures and the serial scanning of the different scan fields in the sample. As such, the conventional inspection equipment requires a lot of time for inspection, and the installation and maintenance thereof is inconvenient. Therefore, the conventional inspection equipment can be used only for simple inspection in a TFT-LCD or PDP manufacturing process to respond to mass production. Furthermore, a portion of the object where errors are expected must be checked in a separate checking process, rather than during the manufacturing process.